The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an X-ray imaging system and more particularly to an X-ray imaging system using an X-ray irradiator and an X-ray receiver opposed to each other through a space to radiograph a subject positioned between the two.
In an X-ray imaging system there are used an X-ray irradiator and an X-ray receiver opposed to each other through a space to radiograph a subject positioned between them. Positioning of the X-ray irradiator and the X-ray receiver is performed in the X-ray imaging system. The positioning is effected by adjusting the position and attitude of each of the X-ray irradiator and the X-ray receiver to match the constitution of the subject and a portion to be radiographed of the subject (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10 (1998)-057360).
Among X-ray imaging systems there is one wherein positioning of an X-ray irradiator and that of an X-ray receiver is performed automatically. However, since this positioning is an automatic positioning to a preset default state, it is impossible to cope with an individual difference between subjects.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an X-ray imaging system which carries out positioning of an X-ray irradiator and that of an X-ray receiver in an adaptive manner.